


Version 2.0

by linnetbird



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, post-journey's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnetbird/pseuds/linnetbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot from Bad Wolf Bay, through the eyes of those left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Version 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially ancient, being as it was written about 25 mins after the original broadcast of 'Journey's End' in 2008, and apparently, I'm of the RTD school of thought, and just don't want anyone to be happy.

They stood on the beach together as the half of him and the heart of her faded away. He reached down to hold her hand and she realised that even the real part of himself he’d given her was one she’d never touched before. She gripped his fingers tightly, testing the reality of him, and when she kissed him, she screwed her eyes tight. Not because he wasn’t who she wanted, but because he was. With no escape in the space between worlds, she returned home, bringing the echo with her.  
‘He needs you.’  
And he did, and she felt wanted, and almost complete; a jigsaw with a single missing piece. A small dark place inside that she locked away. It seemed ungrateful that when her only wish was granted, she still wasn’t satisfied.

Except it hadn’t been granted. Not really. It was a substitute happy ending, and she thought it might well have been more painful to have almost all of him than to have none.

 

In the years to come, when he catches her looking at him too closely, studying him for too long, he knows she’s searching for differences, for flaws and faults in his second edition skin.

He pretends not to notice, not to care, even though it’s breaking his single heart in two.


End file.
